


In The Dark

by entanglednow



Category: Tin Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

It takes a while for the cold to catch up with the dark after the suns set. Glitch almost certainly used to know how all that worked, but now it's just another vexing mystery.

Either way once it's both cold and dark Glitch will always gravitate towards Cain, who holds on to his body heat with all the tenacity of a dragon, and seems not to mind Glitch stealing a little of it.

But now there's another reason he waits for the dark, for all that it brings the sharp taste of cold and stark blindness.

Because it's only when it's dark that Cain's hand will drift under the edge of his shirt and slide across the flat, bare expanse of his stomach in a way that's rhythmic and considering. Slip slide, slip slide, a drag of warm fingers that leave twitches of sensation all the way down to the bone.

In a way that slices through the hazy jumble of memories and thoughts and random observation like a razor, all the way to the brain stem. Until Glitch is stuck in a loop that's almost impossible to be distracted out of. A loop that consists entirely of that curl of fingers on skin and breath against the side of his throat.

It's a different sort of rhythm all together. One that perhaps isn't as familiar, but it wants to be, it wants to teach him. Which is just another terrible, awful, delicious tease that Glitch suspects will pop like a bubble if he reaches out...because he never reaches out in quite the right way and it all gets jumbled, or tangled.

Glitch doesn't want that at all.

He knows, in a way that's entirely abstract so he's not sure how he knows he just does, that if he gave any indication that he didn't want that drift of skin that Cain would stop, he'd shift away and take his warmth and his hands and his _maybes_ with him.

So Glitch bites his tongue and stays as still as he can, because he's terrified he'll say no by mistake when he doesn't mean it at all.

Glitch doesn't quite know how to tell Cain that even though he only has half a brain and gets confused far more often then he'd like to, he's not a child.

He's not a child, he _wants_ just like regular people.

Sometimes he thinks he wants more.

Cain's hand spreads open on his skin, slides across it with shades of intent that are both deliciously overt and curiously lazy, it's new and different and Glitch doesn't want it to stop.

He thinks it's been a very long time since someone touched him like this.

Which is why this is so difficult. To lay here, staring into the dark, just breathing while someone touches you, touches you like they want you.

And do nothing.

Glitch doesn't quite trust himself to want back without messing it all up.

Of course any sensible person would insist that he will eventually have to take the initiative.

Though he's not entirely sure what an initiative is, or who you're supposed to take it from.

When he gets confused, when he's stressed, he forgets

Which is why he doesn't...reach out.

But he wants to.


End file.
